


Я вижу, ты скучал

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на "Тор"-фест по заявке "[NC-17!] Тор/Локи, встреча после долгой разлуки. "Вижу, ты скучал" сто лет назад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я вижу, ты скучал

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

\- Я вижу, ты скучал, - ухмыляется Локи, с притворно вежливым интересом разглядывая Тора, будто вовсе не стоит он сейчас так невозможно близко, будто не сжимает тонкие руки бога озорства в своих ладонях. Отвечать громовержцу некогда, он занят тем, что целует сильные пальцы почти с благоговением, потом закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит, словно восстанавливая дыхание после долгого бега.  
\- Скучал ведь? – не унимается Локи, и Тор, с раздражением от того, что его вырвали из какого-то ему одному ведомого мыленного рая, быстро отвечает:  
\- Вовсе нет, брат.  
Локи, кажется, доволен ответом, его руки обвиваются вокруг шеи Тора, и тонкие пальцы зарываются в светлые волосы. Тор не медлит, с присущей ему прямолинейностью он целует чуть приоткрытые губы, чувствуя, как они растягиваются в непроизвольной улыбке, недовольно рычит и углубляет поцелуй, заново изучая языком знакомый рот. Локи расслабляется, знакомо отдаваясь воле более сильного, и Тор точно помнит, что заставить его подчиняться можно только так и никак иначе.  
Они стоят на заброшенной пристани у какого-то ангара, и ветер играет их волосами. Завеса тьмы, опущенная предусмотрительным богом озорства, не даст даже всевидящему Хеймдаллю узреть эту картину: двое мужчин, которым, кажется, ничто больше не нужно в девяти мирах, кроме друг друга. Тора раздражает, что на Локи мидгардская одежда, и он сердито дергает полы черного пальто так, что пуговицы разлетаются в стороны. Локи заливисто смеется, запрокинув голову, льнет к громовержцу, прикрывая безумные зеленые глаза, подставляет губы новым поцелуям-укусам. Тор гладит ладонью бледную щеку, спускается к шее, привычно чуть надавливает большим пальцем на ключицу. Он уже забыл, чего ему стоили поиски брата, он забыл, что не знает, как вернуться назад в Асгард, забыл о том, что найдя Локи, он хотел навестить Джейн и рассказать, чем же все закончилось... Все, что занимает мысли громовержца – это разной степени непристойности воспоминания, связанные с Локи, и собственное желание, жаром собирающееся внизу живота.  
Локи чувствует это, и его это веселит и, кажется, тоже заводит.  
\- Мы же на улице, - бормочет Тор больше для приличия, когда брат опускается перед ним на колени. Громовержец помнит, как Локи это любит – больше как символ того, что даже на коленях он может управлять старшим братом, заставлять его стонать и просить еще.  
\- Нас никто не видит, - возражает ехидный голос, а ловкие пальцы распутывают кожаные ремни, высвобождая давно уже стоящий колом член.  
Тор мотает головой из стороны в сторону, стараясь не рычать от нетерпения. Локи дразнит его кончиком языка – Тор помнит, что он всегда так делал, - и пальцы громовержца вплетаются ему в волосы: грубовато, но только так можно хоть как-то контролировать зеленоглазого ублюдка. Наконец Локи покоряется, тонкие губы смыкаются вокруг члена, руки обнимают за бедра. Тору хочется двигаться навстречу, и он почти не сдерживает себя, с мстительным удовольствием думая о том, что Локи должен расплатиться за долгое время своего отсутствия и нахлынувшие тоску и нежность, которые все еще плещется в душе громовержца, становясь на фоне невыносимого желания еще ярче.  
Тор сдавленно шипит от нахлынувшего волной удовольствия, непроизвольно сжимая пальцы в черных волосах, но Локи относится к этому неожиданно спокойно, лишь поднимает руку и поглаживает запястье громовержца в ненавязчивой просьбе отпустить смоляные пряди. Тот, вдруг смущаясь, повинуется.  
Колени Тора дрожат от напряжения, он прислоняется к стене и неловко пытается застегнуть штаны. Локи выпрямляется, легко сглатывает, облизывает губы и улыбается, как довольный кот.  
\- И все же, ты скучал, - ехидным тоном сообщает он, приглаживая взъерошенные волосы. Громовержец сердито крутит головой, схватывает Локи в охапку и целует в висок.  
\- Это я еще не скучал, - шепчет он, обдавая ухо брата горячим дыханием. – Вот найдем пусть в Асгард – и я покажу тебе, как я скучал на самом деле.


End file.
